Closer and Apart
by girl86star
Summary: Hi, I hope you read this fic. I'm not going to tell you what its about, but I will tell you that Rory is with Jess, but thats really not that important. Thank you!
1. The Unexpectedness of it All

Growing Up…Closer and Apart

By: Girl86star

A/N: Okay, I know this seems really weird, but give it a try. I wrote this as if it was an episode, so occasionally you'll see camera directions (like, shot of Rory), fades (like, fade to credits), stuff like that. Read the parentheses to find out who is speaking and of there is and actions going on. Also, I don't like J*ss, so I write his name J*ss. This is my first fic, so it might suck. And I suck at spelling...just giving you a fair warining. Oh and last, but not certainly not least, I have to give a huge thanks to my friend SusieQ13 for helping me put this up here and for encouraging me to write this. You're the best. On with the fic…about a show. 

Back-story: Lane decides that she wants to stay friends with Dean after Rory broke Dean's heart (because she's a slut). Rory and J*ss are now going out. 

Episode one: The Unexpectedness of it All

At Dean's house. Lane and Dean are working on a project. Dean is lying on his bed, which is against a wall, and Lane is sitting on a bench in his window. The bedroom door is behind the backboard of the bed. 

"I can't believe we have to do a project for Health class." (Lane)

"I know it's so Undressed." (Dean)

"Dawson's Creek." (Lane)

"John Hughes teen movies." (Dean)

"Sixteen Candles." (Lane)

"Ferris Buellers Day Off." (Dean)

"Pretty in Pink." (Lane)

"The Breakfast Club." (Dean)

"Answer the question Clare." (Lane & Dean)

"Can I ask you a question?" (Lane)

"You can ask, but if I don't answer are you gonna start yelling 'answer the question Dean'?" (Dean)

"I don't know." (Lane)

"Ask the question." (Dean)

"Are you over Rory?" (Lane)

"I don't know. I know I'll never be completely over her, but I just like to hope I could love someone as much or more then I loved Rory. I just also hope I get over her before I go to collage because I want to be able to have a relationship while I'm there or I could have sex and not feel weird because I'm not over her yet." (Dean. Lane kisses Dean. Lane and Dean both look at each other for a second)

"I have to go." (Lane runs out) 

The next day. Dean is sitting in his room. Lane knocks on the door.

"Come in." (Dean. Lane comes in.)

"We really need to talk." (Lane)

"Agreed." (Dean)

"We kissed yesterday." (Lane)

"I know." (Dean)

"It's all I've bee thinking about." (Lane)

"Me too." (Dean)

"Dose this mean we have feelings for each other?" (Lane)

"I don't know. Do you?" (Dean)

"Have feelings for you?…I don't know either. All I do know is that I really enjoyed that kiss." (Lane)

"It was a really good kiss." (Dean)

"So, what should we do?" (Lane)

"Well, lets look at it this way, we're not sure what this means, but we enjoy it. Agreed?" (Dean)

"Agreed." (Lane)

"So, lets see what happens. Maybe it will lead somewhere good, maybe it won't." (Dean)

"I like that." (Lane)

"The only problem is that we live here." (Dean)

"Good point." (Lane)

"Maybe we don't tell anyone about this. I mean between your mom, no offence…" (Dean)

"None taken." (Lane)

"And Rory and simple town gossip – it would make it something that we don't even know it is yet." (Dean)

"Very true." (Lane)

"So." (Dean)

"So, dose this mean that we're a – how you say – an item." (Lane)

"I guess so." (Dean. Both smile at each other.)

Fade to closing credits.


	2. Hiding Out

Episode two: Hiding Out

At the Stars Hollow Record Store. Lane is looking around. Dean comes up form behind her.

"Hi." (Dean)

"Hay you." (Lane)

"Okay, I have to confess something." (Dean)

"What?" (Lane)

"I want to kiss you." (Dean)

"I want to kiss you, too." (Lane)

"Then what will we do?" (Dean)

"What are you doing right now." (Lane)

"Besides taking part in this conversation – nothing." (Dean)

"Well, I know what we can do." (Lane)

In Dean's bedroom. Lane and Dean kissing. 

"You know, I like your ideas."

Fade to commercials.

At Kim's antiques. Lane is sitting at a table doing her homework. Rory walks in, in her Chilton uniform. 

"Hi." (Rory)

"Hi." (Lane)

"Where have you been lately. I haven't seen you in a long time." (Rory)

"I've been busy." (Lane)

"Busy doing what? We usually know what each others next move is." (Rory)

"Well, you haven't been much help either." (Lane)

"What do you mean." (Rory)

"I mean you have been with J*ss a lot lately and school and other stuff – it's just gotten hard to keep taps on each other." (Lane)

"Yea, but I tried calling twice this weekend and your mom always says your out. I'm glad that your mom is giving you more freedom, but we haven't seen each other is such a long time." (Rory)

"I'm sorry about that, I've just had a lot if school work lately as you can see." (Lane)

"Yea, me too." (Rory)

"So, what should we do?" (Lane)

"Our homework." (Rory)

"Sounds good. (pause) Um, how are things going with you and J*ss?" (Lane)

"Okay, I guess. Why?" (Rory)

"Oh, just wondering." (Lane)

"Can I be honest about something?" (Rory)

"Shoot." (Lane)

"Dean was a much better kisser then J*ss." (Rory. Lane smiles knowingly to herself.)

Cut to commercials.

At Stars Hollow High School. Lane is on her free period and is getting something out of her locker. She closes it and heads down the towards an open closet door. She gets pulled into the closet and the door is shut behind her. 

"Dean…" (Lane)

"Shhh…" (Dean. He kisses her with passion. He drops the book she was holding pushes him against the door and kisses him back with even more passion.)

The next class. Lane and Dean are in Social Studies. Lane passes Dean a note. It says: 'Thanks for the closet make-out session. We should have those more often.' 

Dean chuckles and writes back: 'What are you doing next period or after school?'

Lane gets the note and both chuckle. J*ss sitting in the back of classroom and looks on in envy. 

Later on at the Stars Hollow Record Store. Shot of a door marked storage closet. Dean peaks his head out and sees on one in sight. He comes out and closes the door. A few seconds later you see Lane do the same. 

"Bye. I gotta get to work." (Dean)

"Bye." (Dean leaves and runs into Lorelai who was about to go in.)

"Hay." (Lorelai)

"Hay." (Dean)

"On your way to work?" (Lorelai)

"Yea." (Dean)

"You know if you ever what a friend to talk to, you know where I work." (Lorelai)

"I know. Bye Lorelai." (Dean)

"Bye." (Lorelai. She walks in to the record store and walks up to Lane.)

"Hay." (Lane)

"Hay." (Lorelai)

"Yea know, we've missed you around lately." (Lorelai)

"I know, I've just been really busy." (Lane)

"I see. Are you still coming over on Saturday night?" (Lorelai)

"Without fail." (Lane)

"Okay, well see you then." (Lorelai)

"Okay, bye." (Lane)

"Bye." (Lorelai)

Fade to closing credits.


	3. The Picnic Baskets Come Back to Attack

Episode three: The Picnic Baskets Come Back to Attack

At the Gilmore Residence. Rory is in the kitchen creating her basket.

"My aren't we spending quite a bit of time on our basket." (Lorelai says coming in to the kitchen.)

"Well, I just want everything to be perfect." (Rory)

"I still can't believe that you're celebrating this ridiculous tradition." (Lorelai)

"How do you attend of getting yourself out of this one?" (Rory)

"I'm hiding out." (Lorelai)

"I don't even want to know where." (Rory as she walks into her room)

"Good because I wasn't going to tell you either." (Lorelai)

Fade to opening credits.

At the Auction.

"Next up Lane Kim." (Taylor)

"This is so strange." (Lane as she comes up to the gazebo)

"The bidding will start at five dollars." (Taylor)

"Twenty-five dollars." (Dean. Shot of Lane smiling)

"Do I here twenty-six. Going once, going twice, sold to Dean for twenty-five dollars." (Taylor. Lane comes down form the gazebo and can't hide the smile from her face.)

"So where are we off to miss? It better be worth my twenty-five dollars." (Dean)

"Don't worry it will. Come on." (Lane says dragging Dean my his wrist. Shot of Roy watching form afar.)

Later on at the Auction.

"Now its Rory Gilmore's turn. Rory, would you please come up here." (Taylor. Rory walks up to the gazebo)

"You know after what happened last year, I'm surprised they're letting Rory go up there." (Miss Patty whispering to Babbett in the crowd)

"I know, but she is a sweet one." (Babbett whispering to Miss Patty)

"The bidding will began at five dollars." (Taylor)

"Ten dollars." (J*ss)

"Ten dollars going once, gong twice, sold to J*ss." (Taylor. Rory walks down from the gazebo. J*ss kisses her)

"You know speaking of the Gilmore's, where's Lorelai." (Miss Patty)

At the Dragonfly.

"Where might I ask are we?" (Dean as he and Lane sit down.)

"It's the Dragonfly, the inn Lorelai wants to open." (Lane)

"Ahh." (Lane starts to take the stuff out of the basket) Come here." (Dean pulls Lane close into him. They start to kiss.)

"Thank-you for this." (Lane)

"Thank-YOU." (Dean. They go back to kissing. Shot of Lorelai walking up to the Dragonfly. She sees them kissing and steps back surprised.)

"Ahem." (Lorelai. Lane and Dean look up.)

Cut to commercials.

Back at the Dragonfly.

"Funny story, I didn't know that this was the new Stars Hollow make-out spot. (shot of Lane and Dean speechless). Okay, I'm not your parents so I'm not going to say anything paternal, I just want to know what the hell is going on." (Lorelai)

"That's part of it, we don't know." (Lane)

"This is just something that happened, so please don't tell anyone because we don't even know what it is yet." (Dean)

"Even though I hate keeping secrets, I won't tell anyone." (Lorelai)

"Thanks." (Lane and Dean)

"Well, now I need to go find a new hiding place." (Lorelai)

"We can leave if you like?" (Dean)

"No stay, you two already unpacked everything and you look to cute for me to move you. I think I know where I'll go. Anyway, have fun." (Lorelai)

"Thanks, bye." (Lane and Dean)

"Bye." (Lorelai)

At the footbridge. Rory and J*ss are eating the food she made. 

"So I guess you can say this is like our one year anniversary." (J*ss taking a bite of his sandwich)

"Excuse me?" (Rory a little surprised and upset that he said that.)

"Well, I mean this is the day that you lost the bracelet and I found it and it took our relationship out of minor flirt mode to full on infatuation." (J*ss)

"Um, we were not dating then." (Rory)

"Yea, but we were pretty close minus that whole Dean fiasco." (J*ss)

"No we weren't. J*ss, I was dating Dean then and no matter what I will never forget him. He was my first kiss, boyfriend, and love. He was and will forever be very important to me, weather you like it or not. I'm leaving." (Rory as she walks away fustaraded.)

Cut to commercials.

At the Gilmore residence. Rory walks into her room. She goes into the hall closet and pulls out the Dean box. She takes it into her room and pulls out the bracelet. She rubs her finger over it and lets a tear fall. Quick fade to black to represent time passing. 

"Rory…Rory." (Lorelai)

"Oww." (Rory as bumps into her.)

"Where were you off to?" (Lorelai)

"Oh, I was just going to go for a walk." (Rory)

"Oh, okay. Well be back soon because I rented _Ferris Bueller's Day_ _off_." (Lorelai)

"Okay. Bye." (Rory)

"Bye." (Lorelai. She walks into Rory's room and sees the Dean box out with all the stuff.)

At Kim's antiques. Rory is walking up when she sees Lane and Dean obviously saying goodbye. They are acting as if they were 'just friends'.

"Hay." (Rory)

"Oh, hay." (Lane)

"Well, it looks like you and Dean had a good time today." (Rory with a bit of an attitude)

"Excuse me?" (Lane)

"What?" (Rory)

"What was with the attitude." (Lane)

"Nothing, I just didn't realize that you and Dean were that close as friends." (Rory)

"Look Rory, Dean is one of my friends. One of my best friends to be exact and we both had a really bad time on this day last year, so we deiced to something nice for each other. Yes, we did have a good time. Are yea happy?" (Lane)

"Estactic." (Rory. She walks away and sees J*ss coming out of Luke's.)

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about Dean and your relationship." (J*ss)

"Its okay. I just want you to know that that comment did kinda hurt.' (Rory)

"I know and that's why I'm sorry." (J*ss)

"Okay." (Rory)

Fade to closing credits.


	4. Anticipation and Pressuring

Episode four: Anticipation and Pressuring

At the Stars Hollow Record Store. Lane is banging gracefully on the drums. 

"That was great Lane." (Dean as they walk down the street as if they were 'just friends')

"Thank-you. I thought so myself." (Lane with a half-smile as he and her sit down on a bench)

"Are you okay? You just seem like something is on your mind." (Dean)

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just thinking about hearing back from collages." (Lane)

"Tell me about. Your first choice still Boston School of Music?" (Dean)

"Yea and your still Boston Collage?" (Lane)

"Last time I checked. Hay, why are we both heading to Boston if we want to go out there and see the world?" (Dean)

"So we can avoid going all _Dawsons Creek_ and just end up with our friends in collage without the love entanglements and the death of someone's father." (Lane)

"Oh, I get it now." (Dean)

Fade to opening credits.

At the Gilmore residence. Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table and is hanging up the phone. 

"Cha-cha-cha-CHA! Cha-cha-cha-CHA." (Lorelai as she gets up from the table and walks into the hallway. Rory comes in.) 

"Why are we dancing and singing?" (Rory)

"Well I just got a call from your grandmother and found out that Friday Night Dinner is cancelled because they had to go to some banquet at the last minute. Too bad." (Lorelai)

"Too bad." (Rory)

"But the great thing about this is that we can have Sookie's surprise baby shower here." (Lorelai)

"She's having a surprise wedding shower?" (Rory)

"Now she is." (Lorelai)

Right before the wedding shower. Lane and Lorelai are standing in the foyer.

"Hay, I taught you were gonna stay?" (Lorelai)

"I wish I could, but I have plans." (Lane)

"You have a date." (Lorelai)

"Yea. I have to go get ready. Here's my present and give Sookie my wishes." (Lane)

"I will." (Lorelai)

"Bye." (Lane)

"Bye." (Lorelai. Rory pulls up with Sookie in the car. Lorelai runs inside as Lane walks up to them.)

"Hay, where are you going? Aren't you staying for the movie." (Rory)

"No, I have to go home. My mom is been on the rampage lately." (Lane)

"Oh, well have fun or try to." (Sookie)

"I will. Okay, bye." (Lane)

"Bye." (Sookie and Rory. They go inside. Shot of outside the house

"Surprise!!" (the Guests)

At the baby shower. Women are awing and oooing the baby stuff.

"Mom." (Rory)

"Yea." (Lorelai as her and Rory walk into the kitchen.)

"I'm gonna go to Grandmas house." (Rory)

"See Rory, the reason we're having the shower tonight is because we didn't have to go there tonight." (Lorelai)

"I have to study for a test and it's too loud here." (Rory)

"Okay, fine, go. Why don't you spend the night there and come back tomorrow morning." (Lorelai)

"Thank-you." (Rory hugs her mom)

The streets of Stars Hollow. Rory is driving though as she passes Luke's sees J*ss though the window. He's closing up. Rory takes out her cell pone and calls him.

"Hello." (J*ss as he picks up the phone)

"What are you doing right now?" (Rory)

"Well, I just finished closing up, so nothing." (J*ss)

"Wanna come with me to Hartford." (Rory)

"Sure, where are you now?" (J*ss)

"Right outside." (Rory as J*ss looks though the window. Rory waves at J*ss.)

Cut to commercials.

At the Elder Gilmore Residence.

"So this is your grandparents house." (J*ss)

"Yep. C'mon inside." (Rory)

"Wow." (J*ss once he's inside)

"What?" (Rory)

"This place is just really, really big." (J*ss)

"Yea, I know. Let me show you my room." (Rory)

In Rory's Room.

"Okay, what's with the posters?" (J*ss)

"Don't ask." (Rory as she sits on the bad. J*ss climbs onto her and starts to kiss her. He starts to push her down. Rory pushes him off her and stands up by the window.)

"What?" (J*ss)

"What you think your doing?" (Rory)

"Oh, c'mon. You invite me over to empty house. The first place you show me is your room. God you were practically begging me." (J*ss)

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you." (Rory)

"Rory, we've been going out for a long time now. I think that it's become time for that next step." (J*ss)

"Well, I don't." (Rory)

"How will I ever know that you love me if we don't bring ourselves to the next level." (J*ss as he kisses her. She kisses hem back, but as if she had to. He takes off her shirt and they go on the bed and she lets him do her.)

In Dean's room. Lane is sitting in-between Dean's legs on his bedroom floor. The only light is the light coming through the window.

"Ethan Hawk. Winona Rider. _Reality Bites_." (Lane)

"Well, that came out of nowhere." (Dean)

"My favorite sex scene in a movie." (Lane)

"Oh, that is a good one." (Dean)

"Since we have been talking about collage so much lately…" (Lane)

"Wow, quick change in topic." (Dean)

"…I have a question." (Lane)

"Shoot." (Dean)

"Did you picture yourself going to collage a virgin?" (Lane)

"Honestly, no. But, I never was in a rush to lose it and I'm still not. It really doesn't matter to me." (Dean)

"Yea, ah huh. Sure." (Lane)

"Well, that certainly was a low blow." (Dean)

"You're a guy. I can a give a low blow when it comes to something that profound and sweet out of your mouth." (Lane)

"So, your just gonna categorize me with everyone else." (Dean)

"No, because you're dating me." (Lane)

"That was unbelievably sweet." (Dean)

At elder Gilmore residence. Rory and J*ss are on completely opposite sides of the bed. Rory is wide-awake and J*ss is sound asleep. Rory looks upset, sad, and used. She turns toward the nightstand and a picture of her the night of the dance. She smiles as she thinks back to all the fun she had that night. A tear falls out of her eye. She slowly turns toward J*ss.

"J*ss get out." (Rory)

"Huh. What? Huh." (J*ss as he's suddenly woken up by his girlfriend.)

"Get out." (Rory with a bit more anger)

"Why." (J*ss)

"Because you used me. Now, get out." (Rory)

"How do you expect me to get home?" (J*ss)

"That's for you to figure out, Now, GET OUT!!" (Rory as J*ss gets out of the bed. He changes quickly and slams the door behind him. Rory starts to cry.

In Dean's room. Lane and Dean are on the floor, but leaning against Dean's bed as they kiss. His fingertips are slightly underneath Lane's mint green top. He starts to kiss her neck.

"Move your hand up my back." (Lane softly)

"Like that." (Dean softly)

"Yea, now move your hand form my back to my chest." (Lane softly. Dean lets out a smile and dose as he's told. They go back to kissing.

Fade to commercial.

The next day. Rory is driving through Stars Hollow. She looks very hurt. She goes to her house and finds the mail. There's a big envelope from Harvard. She takes it into her room and turns on her stereo. She lies on her bed and stares at it.

At Dean's house. There's a knock on his door.

"Come in." (Dean)

"Hay." (Lane)

"Hi." (Dean)

"So, you have your envelope and I have mine, so are we ready to do this." (Lane)

"Yea." (both start to open the envelopes) "God I never thought this was going to be so nerve-wracking." (Dean)

"I know." (both start to read their letters) "So what dose yours say?" (Lane)

"I got in." (Dean)

"Me too!" (Lane as Dean hugs her tight bringing her off the ground.)

Late that night on the streets of Stars Hollow. J*ss is driving through town. A red light stops him. He thinks no one else is on the road.

"I'm not waiting for this." (J*ss. A car goes by and hits him.)

Fade to closeing credits. 


	5. The Death, the Birthday, and the Virgins

Episode five: The Death, the Birthday, and the Virgins

At Luke's. A police officer and Taylor are coming up to Luke's apartment. They knock on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." (Luke)

"Luke there's been an accident involving J*ss." (police officer)

Fade to opening credits.

At Kim's antiques. Rory is coming up to the porch. Lane is on it reading. 

"Hi." (Rory somberly)

"Hay, are you okay?" (Lane)

"Um, can we go inside?" (Rory)

"Sure."

Rory and Lane are now in Lane's room.

"Rory what's going on? Good? Bad? Indifferent?" (Lane)

"Some good, some bad." (Rory)

"Well, spill." (Lane)

"Well, I just found out that I got into Harvard (shot of Lane ecstatic) and I also found out that J*ss died late last night." (Rory)

"What?" (Rory)

"You heard me, J*ss is no longer living and my life goal was fulfilled all in one day." (Rory)

"Oh, Rory." (Lane as she hugs her)

In front of Dosses Market.

"Hay, bagbay." (Lane)

"Hay." (Dean)

"Wanna here something kinda good or at least it would be good to you a few days before your birthday?" (Lane)

"Sure, but make it quick, I gotta get to work." (Dean)

"J*ss died." (Lane)

"What?" (Dean)

"You heard me. He's deceased, no longer living." (Lane as she and Dean were starting to laugh)

"This is the best birthday ever." (Dean)

"We are so morbid."(Lane)

"Well, your allowed to be sometimes. I gotta go." (Dean as he opens the door to the market)

"Hay, what do you want for your birthday?" (Lane)

"After this you can just surprise me." (Dean)

"Okay." (Lane)

At Luke's. Lorelai and Rory are sitting at the counter silent and then Luke comes over to them.

"Why are you working today?' (Lorelai)

"I know this isn't the most rejoceful of times, but I still have to make money." (Luke)

"You know we could help around here." (Lorelai)

"Yea, but after last time, I think it just might be better if I do this myself." (Luke)

"Okay, but you can give yourself break every once in a while." (Lorelai)

"I'll think about it." (Luke)

"I'm gonna go home." (Rory)

"Finally she's snapped out her coma and okay." (Lorelai)

"Bye." (Rory)

"Bye." (Lorelai)

At Dean's house, the night of his birthday. He gets a knock on his door. He goes to answer it and all he sees is a note to him. The note says: 'Dean, meet me in your bedroom at eight o'clock. Be dressed nice. Happy Birthday. Love, If you don't know who this is that's really pathetic.

That night Dean's is waiting in his room. There's a knock on his door.

"Come in. (Lane comes in) Wow." (Dean)

"Really?" (Lane)

"Oh, yea." (Dean)

"I've never gotten such a Hanna-Barbara reaction before." (Lane)

"Well tonight you have." (Dean)

"You ready to go?" (Lane)

"Yea. Where are you taking me?" (Dean)

"Duh, that's part of the surprise." (Lane)

Cut to commercials.

At the Gilmore residence. The phone is ringing.

"Hello." (Lorelai)

"Lorelai?" (Mrs. Kim)

"Hello Mrs. Kim." (Lorelai)

"Is Lane there? She told me she was sleeping over." (Mrs. Kim)

"Oh, she and Rory went to the video store, they'll be back any minute." (Lorelai)

"Okay, have her call me as soon as she gets in." (Mrs. Kim)

"Will do." (Lorelai)

"Goodbye." (Mrs. Kim)

"Goodbye." (Lorelai. She then gets out her cell phone text messages Lane)

The streets of Stars Hollow. Lane and Dean are walking down the street onto the footbridge. Lane's cell phone rings.

"Call your mom. You owe me big time. –Lorelai. (Lane writes her back: Thank-you!! She then calls her mom.)

"Hello" (Mrs. Kim)

"Momma, you called?" (Lane)

"Are you safe? No drug dealers, alcoholic's, or sins happing." (Mrs. Kim)

"Not that I'm aware of, momma." (Lane)

"Okay, goodbye." (Mrs. Kim)

"Goodbye." (Lane as she gives a long exhale. Her and Dean walk on to the footbridge and stop.)

"Thank-you, for this. This has truly has been my best birthday ever." (Dean)

"Your welcome." (Lane)

"You know that day when we kissed and you asked me if I would ever get over Rory and I said that I don't think I'll ever fully get over her." (Dean)

"Yea?" (Lane)

"Could I retract that notion?" (Dean as Lane blushes and smiles towards the ground.)

"Would you care if I told you that I think I'm falling in love with you?" (Lane)

"Only if you cared that I reciprocate that feeling." (Dean. They kiss passionately.)

Fade to commercials.

At the Gilmore residence. Rory is coming through the door. Lorelai is at the kitchen table.

"How's Luke?" (Lorelai)

"A little sad." (Rory)

"How are you." (Lorelai)

"Okay." (Rory)

"He doesn't think that it's his fault, does he?" (Lroelai)

"No. I gonna go call Lane." (Rory)

"No, you can't." (Lorelai)

"Why?" (Rory)

"Because Mrs. Kim thinks that Lane is over here." (Lorelai)

"Why dose she think that?" (Rory)

"Because I told her that she was." (Lorelai)

"Why did you do that?" (Rory)

"Because Rory, Lane is growing up and she wanted to have fun and if she told her mother the truth she would not be able to go, so I covered for her." (Lorelai)

"Oh." (Rory)

"You know, Rory. I know these past few years have had a lot of ups and downs and I just want you to know that maybe in collage you can make up for it." (Lorelai)

"What?" (Rory)

"Rory, just remember everyone and everything when you go off in that world." (Lorelai)

"I will mom, I promise." (Rory she walks into her room and closes the door)

"Your word is what I'm afraid of." (Lorelai)

In Dean's bedroom. Lane and Dean come in and sit on the floor. They mumble something to each other that makes them let out a short laugh and then they start to kiss. Lane pushes off Dean's leather jacket. Dean holds her face and kisses her as she takes off her jacket. He stars to kiss her neck as she undoes the buttons of Dean's shirt. Still locked in a kiss, she takes off his shirt and he takes off her sweater revealing a tank top. She pulls his white T-shirt over his head. He stops kissing her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean this is a big deal and… are you sure?" (Dean)

"Dean, I want this, more than you." (Lane as she kisses him. Still locked in a kiss, they slowly move from the floor to bed. Quick fade to black.)

Back in Dean's room. Him and Lane are on his bed making love. Another quick fade to black.

Back in Dean's room. Lane is facing the other side of the room and is lightly warped around Dean's arms. He tightens his grip and kisses her on the shoulder as they go to sleep.

Fade to closing credits.


	6. Confessions and Secretes

Episode six: Confessions and secretes

In Dean's room. Lane is now sleeping on Dean's chest. Both wake up.

"Hi." (Lane)

"Hi." (Dean)

"Dean?" (Lane)

"Yes." (Dean)

"Um, I know this is really terrible of me because we just lost our virginity last night and we're suppose to have that meaningful morning after conversation, but I really have to get home." (Lane)

"I know." (Dean)

Fade to opening credits.

At Kim's antiques. Rory is coming in Lane's room. Lane is sitting in her closet waiting listening to music.

"Hay." (Rory)

"Hi." (Lane)

"Where did you go last night? All my mom told me was that you went somewhere that your mom wouldn't let you go." (Rory)

"Oh, um I went to this concert in Hartford. I would have invited you, but she only had two tickets and she really wanted to go also." (Lane)

"Oh, cool. Can I tell you something because I have to get this off my chest and if I don't tell someone I'm gonna burst and since you're my best friend and we have that secrete bond thing you would be the best person to tell, but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." (Rory)

"I won't tell a single soul. Shoot." (Lane)

"I slept with J*ss." (Rory)

"Please tell me this happened before he died because if not that would be kind of sick." (Lane)

"Of course it was before he died. He pressured me into it. It was the night of Sookie's baby shower and I wanted to study so I went to my grandparents house and I figured I would invite J*ss. He came along and kinda made it seem that if I don't have sex with him that I didn't love him. You would think that after I cheated on my boyfriend with him that he would get the clue that I love him, besides the fact that I told him I did." (Rory)

"I'm really sorry." (Lane)

"It's not your fault." (Rory as the phone rings.)

"Hello." (Lane)

"Hay." (Dean)

"Oh, hi." (Lane)

"I was wondering that maybe me and you can go out to lunch before I have to go to work because we really didn't get to talk this morning." (Dean)

"Hold on one sec. (she puts the phone to her chest) When do you have to meet Lorelai for lunch?" (Lane to Rory)

"Any minute now." (Rory)

"Oh, okay. Well, bye." (Lane)

"Bye." (Rory as she leaves)

"Dean?" (Lane)

"Still here." (Dean)

"I can meet you in ten minutes." (Lane)

"See you then." (Dean)

"Bye." (Lane)

"Bye." (Dean)

Fade to commercials.

The Streets of Stars Hollow. Lorelai is walking out of Luke's runs into Lane who is walking away from the market after saying good-bye to Dean. 

"Hay." (Lane)

"Hay." (Lroelai)

"Thank-you again for covering for me." (Lane)

"Your welcome." (Lorelai)

"You're the best." (Lane)

"You really like him don't you." (Lorelai)

"I just don't like him, I love him." (Lane as she and Lorelai smile)

"I gotta go to the market, so bye." (Lorelai)

"Bye." (Lane)

In the market. Lorelai walks up to Dean.

"Hay." (Lorelai)

"Hay." (Dean)

"You know Lane's crazy about you, right." (Lorelai)

"Well, I crazy about her, too." (Dean)

"You better be. Well, I better let you get back to work." (Lorelai)

"Okay, bye." (Dean)

"Bye. (she turns around and then turns back) Um, Dean?" (Lorelai)

"Yea?" (Dean)

"What dose your and Lane's relationship have that your and Rory's didn't have?" (Lorelai)

"Intimacy." (Dean)

Fade to closing credits.


	7. Say Anything

Episode seven: Say Anything

At the Stars Hollow Junkyard. Lane and Dean are hanging out. 

"So um, can we go in this car that you're building because it's getting kinda chilly." (Lane)

"Sure." (Dean. Quick fade to black.)

Back at the junkyard. The windows of the car age fogged up. Lane and Dean are in the car with nothing over them, but a blanket. They are kissing and Lane goes on top of him.

Back in the car. Lane whispers something in Dean's year. Dean makes a goofy smile.

"I don't know what to that." (Dean says laughing)

"I don't know either and I said it to you." (Lane)

"I feel like Lloyd Dobbler." (Dean)

"Well, you have achieved greatness, just like him." (Lane)

"How have I achieved greatness?" (Dean)

"How did he?" (Lane)

A/N: That's for now, there might be more. I want to thank all of you who read this far, you have great paticance for bad spellers. Also, can anyone guess what Lane said to Dean because she was suppost to say something, but I want to see what you think.

Thank you again. I will be thanking you mutable times. I still can't believe I'm doing this. E-mail me back, to tell me how it went.

Later,

Victoria

  


* * *

Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com.  



End file.
